day_of_dragons_roleplay_clansfandomcom-20200215-history
SunDew Clan
SunDew Clan ~LemonFox's art ~Lore~ ╔═══════ ✧ ═══════╗ We come from deep in the forest we were born under the protection of the undergrowth, so we protect those lands we call are home. We united together under one clan and are lead buy one leader. Our clan only accepts the smartest, fastest, strongest and the most agile of dragons. The Sundew bloodline has aged much but our spirit is still as fiery as our ancestors. We protect the forests we lurk in. hidden by the shadows of pine trees. The Sundew clan is a vary organized clan unlike others, putting out patrols, war plans, debates, scouts, healers, warriors, and apprentices. To keep the clan active. We may have arguments or disagreements but it is forever important to care for the less fortunate, and for those within our ranks. We work together, not against eachother. ╚═══════ ✧ ═══════╝ ╔════ ✿ ❀ ღღ ✿ ❀ ════╗ Sundew clan is a clan made of dragons born from the soil and undergrowth deep in the forests. We thrive in wooded areas and rocky biomes and live with a lust for territories and power. We most definitely will have many raid events for you PVP players! plus the warrior role is just for you! While we value the strongest and smartest fighters there is still a place for dragons who prefer peace over war. ╚════ ❀ ✿ ღღ ❀ ✿ ════╝ ~Rank Description~ Leader The Leader is the owner of the Discord, and the founder of the clan. Their job is to help the community members, and make sure the staff, are doing their jobs correctly + In game, they are the first in command. They are the ones in charge of what role is best for each and every person. they are in charge of battle plans, which clans are best to be alliances with, and etc. Beta This member is the most trusted role and has a big reasonability. They have showed their utmost loyalty to the clan, and the Leader herself. They are here to answer questions, or help when it's needed. These members of the clan are in charge of making the hard choices, of banning or kicking someone. Delta Knowing there ranking is low these members are still helpful. making sure chats are clean and on topic, helping with announcements, answering questions, and managing the clan in game or discord when a leader or beta isn't Available. Royal Advisor these serve as an advisor to the Staff team. a member appointed to advise the Staff Is to keep them informed on any concerns in the clan, economic and social developments in the clan to keep the Staff informed. Fierce Warriors These members have experience in head on deathmatch games. most often they’ll use tactical plans thinking when ambushing enemies or learning what are the best tactics are on killing a person in game. They know how to fight, and will train apprentices to be a excellent fighter. These members are expected to be active in game, we’ll need there straight for keeping Territories in contact, fighting off intruders, and organizing patrols. Healers Memebers who most often use the healer dragon, but that ability to heal your clan mates isn’t due till early 2020 I believe. Assassins These members murder if they are commanded to do so, they stalk their victim unnoticed until it’s to late. one who kills a politically prominent member of a different clan for fanatical or monetary reason. Scout is responsible for being the eyes and ears of a warrior during battle. They engage the enemy in the field, track and report their activity, and direct the employment of attack systems to their locations. Apprentice are the untrained members that are setup with a more trained member. involves following..studying tactics and mastering there ability’s. apprenticeship is when a member is in a state or condition of learning from a master in a field. Apprentices can choose any role they think they’ll be great at. Members Those who have no or undecided rank but is a member of the clan. Elders Hatchlings = ~Ranks & Members~ Leader: LemonFox Beta: Delta: Royal Advisor: Fierce Warriors: Healers: Assassins: Scouts: Apprentices: Members: Moonpelt Elders: Hatchlings: ~Allies & Enemies~ Allies: SteelClaw Clan, HellBound Clan Enemies: None Atm ~Territory~ ~Contacts~